List of United States cities by population
The following is a list of the most populous incorporated places of the United States. As defined by the United States Census Bureau, an "incorporated place" includes a variety of designations, including city, town, village, borough, and municipality. A few exceptional census-designated places (CDPs) are also included in the Census Bureau's listing of incorporated places. i has no incorporated municipalities other than the City and County of Honolulu, which comprises the entire Island of O ahu. In accordance with Hawaiian law, the United States Census Bureau defines the state's "cities" and "towns" as Census Designated Places (CDPs). The Census Bureau defines the Urban Honolulu CDP as the portion of the City and County of Honolulu that is coextensive with the Judicial District of Honolulu. The Urban Honolulu CDP is what is generally thought of as the "city" of Honolulu, and its population is used here and in other population comparisons. The Urban Honolulu CDP is currently the most populous Census Designated Place in the United States. The Honolulu, HI Metropolitan Statistical Area comprises the entire City and County of Honolulu.}} Consolidated city-counties represent a distinct type of government that includes the entire population of a county, or county equivalent. Some consolidated city-counties, however, include multiple incorporated places. This list presents only that portion (or "balance") of such consolidated city-counties that are not a part of another incorporated place. This list refers only to the population of individual municipalities within their defined limits; the populations of other municipalities considered suburbs of a central city are listed separately, and unincorporated areas within urban agglomerations are not included. Therefore, a different ranking is evident when considering U.S. metropolitan area populations. United States The following table lists the 314 incorporated places in the United States with a population of at least 100,000 on July 1, 2018, as estimated by the United States Census Bureau. A city is displayed in bold if it is a state or federal capital, and in italics if it is the most populous city in the state. Five states—Delaware, Maine, Vermont, West Virginia and Wyoming—have no cities with populations of 100,000 or more. The table below contains the following information: # The city rank by population as of July 1, 2018, as estimated by the United States Census Bureau # The city name # The name of the state in which the city lies # The city population as of July 1, 2018, as estimated by the United States Census Bureau # The city population as of April 1, 2010, as enumerated by the 2010 United States Census # The city percent population change from April 1, 2010, to July 1, 2018 # The city land area as of January 1, 2016 # The city population density as of July 1, 2016 (residents per unit of land area) # The city latitude and longitude coordinates Distribution For cities with populations of 100,000 or more, the following distributions hold. Smaller incorporated places are not included. The mean density is . The median is . Gallery Puerto Rico , Puerto Rico]] The following table lists the five municipalities (municipios) of Puerto Rico with a population greater than 100,000 on July 1, 2017, as estimated by the United States Census Bureau. The table below contains the following information: # The municipio rank by population as of July 1, 2017, as estimated by the United States Census Bureau # The municipio # The municipio population as of July 1, 2017, as estimated by the United States Census Bureau # The municipio population as of April 1, 2010, as enumerated by the 2010 United States Census # The municipio percent population change from April 1, 2010, to July 1, 2017 # The municipio land area as of January 1, 2016 # The municipio population density as of July 1, 2017 (residents per land area) # The municipio latitude and longitude coordinates Census-designated places The following table lists U.S. census-designated places (CDPs) with populations of at least 100,000 according to the 2010 Census. A CDP is a concentration of population identified by the United States Census Bureau for statistical purposes. CDPs are delineated for each decennial census as the statistical counterparts of incorporated places such as cities, towns and villages. CDPs are populated areas that lack separate municipal government, but which otherwise physically resemble incorporated places. Unlike the incorporated cities in the main list, the US Census Bureau does not release annual population estimates for CDPs. The table below contains the following information: # The city # The state # The city population as of April 1, 2010, as enumerated by the 2010 United States Census # The city population as of April 1, 2000, as enumerated by the 2010 United States Census # The city percent population change from April 1, 2000, to April 1, 2010 # The city land area as of January 1, 2010 # The city population density as of April 1, 2010 (residents per land area) # The city ANSI INCITS 446–2008 geographic code # The city latitude and longitude coordinates Cities formerly over 100,000 people The following table lists U.S. cities that, in past censuses, have had populations of at least 100,000 but have since decreased beneath this threshold or have been consolidated with or annexed into a neighboring city. The table below contains the following information: # Name of city # Name of state # The city population as of July 1, 2018, as estimated by the United States Census Bureau # The city's peak population based on highest official enumeration recorded by the Census (and the year of that particular Census) # The numeric decline in population from its peak Census count to the most recent Census estimate in 2018. # The percent decline in population from its peak Census count to the most recent Census estimate in 2018. # Any additional notes of significant importance. Locations of 50 most populous cities See also * Demographics of the United States ** United States Census Bureau *** List of U.S. states and territories by population *** List of metropolitan areas in the United States *** List of United States counties and county equivalents ** United States Office of Management and Budget *** The OMB has defined 1098 statistical areas comprising 388 MSAs, 541 μSAs, and 169 CSAs **** Primary statistical area – List of the 574 PSAs ***** Combined Statistical Area – List of the 169 CSAs ***** Core Based Statistical Area – List of the 929 CBSAs ****** Metropolitan Statistical Area – List of the 388 MSAs ****** Micropolitan Statistical Area – List of the 541 μSAs * Largest cities in the United States by population by decade * List of U.S. states' largest cities by population * List of cities proper by population (most populous cities in the world) * List of United States cities by area * List of United States cities by elevation * List of United States cities by population density * Lists of populated places in the United States * Largest cities in the United States by population by decade Notes References External links * United States Government ** United States Census Bureau *** 2010 United States Census *** USCB population estimates ** United States Office of Management and Budget Category:Lists 01 Cities By Population .Population